


feud in districts.

by bllkise



Category: Blue Lock, Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Detectives, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bllkise/pseuds/bllkise
Summary: Two rival detectives. Unexpectedly working together in one case. One is annoying while the other one's patience is already nearing his limit.
Relationships: Bachira Meguru/Isagi Yoichi, bachira/isagi
Kudos: 26





	feud in districts.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my entry for blue lock exchange!! 
> 
> this is dedicated to @MIYUKlGF on twitter~

“Hey. We have another case.” Kunigami says as he enters the room with papers in his hands. 

  
  


The past days have been a chill day for the District 1 detectives. Some of them are even in a slack state, and one of them is Bachira. That he didn’t even give a care about a new case that was given to them. 

  
  


“There’s a murder case in one of the rooms in Blue lock. It was first assigned to the police but they can’t seem to pinpoint who it was so they passed this case to us.” Kunigami explained to everyone. 

  
  


The other three, Rin, Aryu, and Tokimitsu took the time to read the details that were given to them. On the other hand, Bachira stayed at his position, still bored at their office. 

  
  


“So, to whom are you going to assign this case?” Rin asked Kunigami. He thinks for a while before speaking up again. 

  
  


“I’ll have Bachira handle this case.” Then turned to him who is still in his position.

  
  


“I’d love to but why me?”  _ No, you don’t love to.  _ Kunigami thinks as he hears Bachira’s tone. He knows Bachira too well. He’s in a slack, of course, he’s still not in the mood to take on new cases. 

  
  


“You need to go back to your before-slack state. And I know that you’re going to love handling this case.” He says before placing the papers on his table. 

  
  


Bachira sighed because he knows once Kunigami assigns someone on a case. It’s final and cannot be changed. 

  
  


“Bachira! What if I style your hair first? It would be great if you solve a case with stylish hair. Come here!” Aryu said while going near Bachira with his comb and all hair decorations. 

  
  


“No thank you. I’m fine.” Bachira said and proceeds to read the information on the paper. 

  
  
  
  


_ Hmmm. A murder case? It's been a while since we got one of these cases.  _

  
  
  


Name of Victim: Ego Jinpachi 

Cause of Death: 12 stabs on the hearts and 5 stabs on the heart

Type of Case: Locked Room murder case

Possible Suspects: Wataru Kuon, Igarashi Gurimu, and Kira Ryousuke

Witness: Anri Teieri (Experienced injury at the head) 

  
  
  


_ How long is this case on-going? They could've contacted us sooner. _

  
  
  
  


"Are all the evidence still there? How long is this on-going?" Bachira asked Kunigami. 

  
  
  


"Not that long but long enough for the suspect to escape. Maybe around 5 hours? That's why they asked for our assistance." He just nodded and proceeded to read the remaining details. 

  
  
  


_ So, the three possible suspects are supposed to meet the victim the day he died? And the witness, Anri, was the one who saw the body but was also injured at the same time by the same suspect? _

  
  
  


“Fine, I’ll take this case. I’m gonna go to the crime scene already, bye!” Then Bachira went off, still holding the papers in his hands. 

  
  
  


_ I thought today’s going to be another chill day for me. But guess not, I just hope this case is going to be good.  _

  
  


The building was not that far so he just walked it off. He shrugged off the feeling that something is going to happen that he’ll not like. After a few minutes, he arrived at the scene. Police are scattered everywhere, still looking for clues. The victim is nowhere to be found, probably already taken away by the police. He also saw the 3 possible suspects, and they are seating at the couch inside. The said witness was just standing near the police. 

  
  
  


He went inside and examined the place. Just as he was walking around, one police approached him. 

  
  


“Oh hey! You’re Bachira from District 1 detectives, right? I’m Hirotoshi Buratsuta. I’m the police in charge of this case. Nice to meet you.” Said the police and extended his hand at him. However, Bachira just smiled in return which made the police - let’s say, kind of unhappy with his attitude. 

  
  


“Where’s the witness? I’ll just need to ask for some things.” Bachira asked him. The police just sighed and were about to answer when someone spoke up. 

  
  
  


“What more information do you need? I already asked them while you’re being late here.”  _ That voice.  _ Just by hearing that voice made Bachira regret coming to this scene. 

  
  


“What are you doing here?” He annoyingly asked the person who in return, just scoffed at him. 

  
  


“Why? Scared that you’ll lose your focus when I’m here?” The boy, Isagi Yoichi, smirked and asked him. 

  
  
  


“Dream off.” He answered back. “ _ So you’re the bad thing that I’m feeling when going here. Should’ve trusted my instincts.”  _ He whispered those last words. He can’t stress enough how he hates working with him. Plus, he can't stress enough why Kunigami didn't warned him about Isagi being involved in this case. 

_ "I'll handle Kunigami later."  _

Bachira Meguru, the best detective in District 1. While Isagi Yoichi is the best detective in District 2. They’ve been known for being rivals as they once had a childish competition on who can solve the most cases in just a month. In the end, no one really won as it was a tie which resulted in an endless bicker that went on for months that they can't even hold a proper conversation. And up until now, they still hate each other to death.  _ Or they think so.  _

  
  
  


“Why does he have to be here? And if so, why did you contact him when you already contacted us?” He asked Hirotoshi. 

  
  
  


“We just thought that you needed some extra help in solving the case, and some of my men here already called Isagi the same time I called your district.” Hirotoshi answered him. Just judging by the looks of Bachira, there’s a gloomy aura surrounding him, that even made Hirotoshi scared and can’t look him in the eyes. 

  
  
  


“I can handle this case on my own. Adding him here just annoys the hell out of me." He sighed and added, 

"But since he’s here, I can’t do anything about it.” 

  
  


Averting his attention, he turned to the witness and started asking some questions. 

  
  


“So Ms. Anri, you were the one who saw the body?” He asked the witness. 

  
  
  


“Of course she is. Otherwise, they wouldn’t label her as the witness.” Isagi interrupted their interrogation.   
  


“Shut up. I’m not talking to you.” Bachira answered him. To be honest, he’s super annoyed at the moment but for the sake of this case, he decided to disregard it for now. After talking to him, he turned back his attention to Anri. 

  
  
  


“Yes. I was supposed to meet with Ego today but when I got here, I saw his body. I was about to report immediately but someone hit something at the back of my head. That’s why I became unconscious and the next thing I knew I was also locked in this room. Then I called the police.” Anri explained to them. Bachira was taking notes when he noticed a loose wire on the floor. He let it stay on the floor and took a mental note to remember it later. 

  
  
  


“By any chance, have you seen the killer?” He asked once again. He needs more evidence. 

  
  
  


“Uhm, I only remember that the suspect is wearing a blue shirt.” Both Isagi and Bachira turned to look at the clothes worn by the suspects. 

  
  
  


_ A blue shirt? But none of them wears any of that color. I can only see purple, green, and white clothes here. Is it possible that the suspect changed his clothes after he hit her? But that would be too much time-consuming _

  
  


“Is our little detective from District 1 having a hard time solving the case?” Isagi once again annoyed Bachira. 

  
  
  


“Am I that attractive to steal your attention away from the case?” Bachira snickered at Isagi, who was left speechless and just diverted his attention to the case. 

  
  
  


_ Finally.  _

  
  


After that, he listened to Hirotoshi relay the information about the 3 possible suspects. 

  
  


“The first possible suspect is Wataru Kuon. He is a friend of the victim. They went out yesterday for a drink and also supported the suspect back here since he was a bit tipsy. After that, he went straight back home. He is also the one wearing the purple polo.” 

  
  


“The second possible suspect is Igarashi Gurimu. He is an officemate of the friend. They were supposed to go to work together but he said that no one was answering the door so he left the condo. He's the one wearing a green shirt."

  
  


“The third possible suspect is Kira Ryousuke. He said that he was supposed to have a tour in the city with the suspect today. But when he knocked on the door, no one was answering so he just left the building. He is the one with the white tuxedo."

  
  


_ Who could the killer be?  _

  
  


Remembering what he saw earlier, he went back to the loose wire. Upon arriving at the spot, Isagi is already there. And they had brief eye contact - with that eye contact, they seem to have a telepathy conversation. 

  
  
  


_ I think I already know how to explain the locked room murder case.  _ Isagi's eyes were telling Bachira. 

  
  


_ Thought so.  _ Bachira answered while smirking at him.

  
  


Although with this, they still can't determine who's the suspect. There's no solid evidence, only an explanation on the method used by the suspect. They need another push. 

“Ms. Anri, is there any more information about the suspect that you could’ve picked up?” He asked again. He just needed one more push. 

  
  


“Oh. If my memory serves me right, the suspect is also wearing socks.” Anri answered him. He just nodded at her answer. Others think that the information is useless but the two detectives think otherwise. 

  
  


“Who could possibly kill him?” Kuon said out of nowhere. He looks like he’s in a real pain since he’s friends with the suspect. 

  
  
  


“My back hurts. I’ve been hit on the head and wasn’t even place on the blue mat on the floor. At least the killer could’ve been considerate.” The witness, Anri tried to lighten the situation. Others may seem to pick up the complain made by Anri but what caught Bachira’s attention was the description she made about the mat. 

  
  


Looking at the mat, that is located at the center, he can’t see any purple mat or whatever she is describing. Instead, there’s a green mat. 

  
  


And then he realized something. Back then Anri said that she saw the suspect with purple clothing and now, she described the mat which is green to be purple. With this information, he now can confirm who is the suspect among the three. 

  
  
  


“I already know who the suspect is.” 

  
  


“I already know who’s the suspect.” 

  
  


Bachira and Isagi said at the same time. 

  
  


“Who do you think you are? Trying to solve this case?” Bachira asked him. What’s happening right now is again, annoying the hell out of him. He just wants to solve this case and get out of here. 

  
  


“I’m Detective Isagi Yoichi, the best from District 2. Is it possible that the best detective in District 1 doesn’t know my name?”  _ This guy is getting on my nerves.  _

  
  


Anyone who watched their exchange can feel the tension between them. Minutes after that, they even had a mini staring contest. No one even dared to speak nor breathe at the tension they’re both emitting. 

  
  
  


“I’m trying to solve this as soon as possible so can you just shut up?” Bachira is nearing his temper point. One more and he doesn’t know how he’ll react to the detective in front of him. 

  
  


“Then try harder on shutting me up.” Isagi answered him back. Bachira’s nerves are twitching, he can’t stand this anymore. 

  
  


“Anyways, I’m now going to explain who’s the suspect and what tactic he used in this case.” Ignoring Isagi, he then continued his explanation. 

  
  
  


“The suspect is…” 

  
  


Everyone waited for his answer. 

  
  
  


“Igarashi Gurimu.”

“Igarashi Gurimu.” 

  
  


Once again, they were in sync in revealing the suspect’s name. 

  
  


“Won’t you just shut up for once and let me do my job?” It was Bachira who spoke first again. 

  
  


“What? This is also my job so I can speak whenever I want to.” 

  
  
  


“I think we should first need to focus on the case. You both can talk about your personal matters later.” The head detective Hirotoshi interfered in their mini exchange. 

  
  
  


“Wait! How am I the suspect? I’m clearly wearing a green shirt! Nothing like the witness described!” Igarashi defended himself. And it looks like the other people there are looking at him. 

  
  


“Then that itself supports that you are the suspect. As you can remember, Anri, the witness described the suspect as someone who’s wearing purple clothing. If we’re going to look at it, no one among you is wearing something purple. Then after that, she also described the mat as the color purple but looking at it, that’s green.” Bachira explained. 

  
  


“So?! What does that have to do with me?” Igarashi continued to defend himself. It looks like everyone is waiting for another explanation from Bachira as they were all looking at him, except Isagi, who looks like he already knows what’s up. 

  
  


“Anri here is color blind. She’s mistaking the color blue for purple. That type of color blindness is called Deuteranopia. It’s the most common type of color blindness wherein one can’t distinguish purple to blue or vice versa. That’s why instead of seeing a blue shirt worn by the suspect she saw the color purple instead. Is that right?” He finished his explanation with that. Igarashi is stunned. It took him a few minutes before going feral and started screaming at the scene. The police are trying to calm him but he didn’t stop. 

  
  


"Yes. I actually forgot to wear my tinted contact lenses today. I remembered just now, and I guess I mistook the color blue for purple. This type also let us hardly recognize black from red." Anri said backing up Bachira's explanation. 

“Then how can you explain the locked door?! It was locked when we got here!” After the allegation, Igarashil continued to defend himself. 

“I can explain that.” Isagi said out of nowhere. 

  
  


“Actually, the lock was already detached by Igarashi before he left the room. That explains why there’s a loose wire on the floor because he broke all the chains and used the wire to connect them again. Then he locked the room from the inside. He has no intention of hitting Anri but since she’s there, he had no choice but to hit her on the head.” 

  
  


“Couldn’t we solve it easily if it’s by that?” Hirotoshi asked him.

  
  


“No. He was prepared for this. He knew this would happen beforehand, that’s why he pretended to be in a panic when he found out about the news. With that, it could’ve been explained that the police barged in the room that’s why the lock is broken.” And with that, he ended his explanation. 

  
  
  


Bachira just listened carefully at him, he didn’t say anything as Isagi is correct on the Locked room explanation. 

  
  


“How does that prove that I’m the suspect?! Anyone could’ve done that!” Igarashi said, anger evident in his voice. 

  
  
  


“We also have other evidence. And that lies with your socks. Take off your shoe and show us your socks.” It was Bachira's turn again to speak. Igarashi was taken back by his request. 

  
  


“Sir, if you would please let us see your socks.” The police asked him. He had no other choice but to remove his shoe. And upon removing the shoe, there it was confirmed. His socks have still had some bloodstains. Everybody except the two is shocked to see it while the police immediately handcuffed him and escort him to the car. While walking, Igarashi broke down and started crying, that's when he surrendered and admitted that he really killed the victim. 

  
  
  


“Detective Bachira and Detective Isagi, thank you for your hard today. We are very thankful for your help.” Hirotoshi gave his gratitude to the two detectives. They just smiled at him and bowed their heads.

  
  
  


“You know you could’ve just shut up and let me do all the explaining right?” Bachira asked him once they are out of reach from the scene. 

  
  
  


“But that would also mean that I’m a useless detective by just letting another detective do all the job.”

  
  


"So? I'm the one who's assigned to the case." 

"Your point? I'm also assigned to the case." 

“You are so annoying. I hope you know that.” 

  
  


“For someone who finds me annoying, you sure do talk and listen to me a lot.” 

  
  


“You’re annoying because every time I hear your voice it grates me. Every time I see you, all I want to do is defeat you and sometimes even punch you in the face..” 

  
  


“Really? Well, let me continue it for you, Bachira. Is it that my face that looks cute every time you look at it and if I don’t shut up you’re scared that you might kiss me any minute, am I right?” 

  
  


“You’re so full of yourself.” 

  
  


“Hmmm. So I’m right.” 

  
  


“No! I never said anything.” 

  
  


“Oh?”

Isagi then leaned closely at Bachira, who on the other hand doesn’t know what to do. He closed his eyes nervous about what will happen when Isagi suddenly kissed his cheeks. He was taken back on what he did. 

  
  


“Aw look at District 1’s best detective being all flustered.” 

  
  


“Will you just shut up. I never wanted to tape your mouth so bad.” 

  
  


“But this mouth will be the mouth that will kiss yours.” 

  
  


“I hate you.” 

  
  


Isagi laughed while Bachira just stayed quiet. He hates him, he is sure of that. He definitely hates him. He hates how he is said to be District 2’s best detective. He hates how he interrupts his cases. He just hates him. So much. 

  
  
  


“Sure you do.” He answered him while intertwining their hands together. 

  
  
  
  


After that, you could say things went pretty smoothly between them. They're less bickering now. Everyone in District 1 and District 2 were surprised upon seeing the change of atmosphere between the two. Except Kunigami who just had a smile on his face while observing the two. Of course, their mini competition is still ongoing. Although, the conditions are a bit different. 

  
  
  


“Oh? You’re here again, Isagi?” 

  
  
  


“I was also called by them so why wouldn't I be?”

  
  
  


“I see. You’re still annoying.” 

  
  
  


“Hmm, okay. If you say so."

There was a minute of silence between them before Isagi spoke up. 

"Hey. Let's have a bet. The first one to solve this case will take the other one on a date.” 

  
  


“Wow. Is that how you wanted to date me so bad? Never knew you like me that much.” 

  
"What?"  
  


"Do I have to repeat my--"

“Sorry can’t hear you over these pieces of evidence I found!” 

  
  


Bachira just chuckled at his antics and went on to solve the case. 

  
  
  


_Oh, it's on. I'm not going to lose to that annoying detective from District 2. This will be an easy win for me._

His thoughts were stopped when he remembered something. _By the way, I remembered Kunigami telling me that I'll love the locked room murder case. Guess he was right, I need to say my thanks to him._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i'm actually nervous when i wrote this fic. hope you enjoyed reading it! <33
> 
> hmu on twitter teehee (@bllkise)!


End file.
